


Быстрее, чем кролики

by GiuseppeGaribaldi, tindolini



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rabbits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuseppeGaribaldi/pseuds/GiuseppeGaribaldi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tindolini/pseuds/tindolini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Грантера есть кролик и у Анжольраса есть кролик. 1+1=?<br/>(написано на ФБ-14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быстрее, чем кролики

– Я не могу поверить, что я это гуглю, – прошептал Грантер в трубку самым драматичным из возможных способов, если предположить, что шептать драматично было в принципе возможно. – Серьезно. Мам, я-то почему?!

Вопрос, разумеется, был риторическим. В конце концов, Грантер неплохо знал свою мать и ее чудесную особенность игнорировать неудобные для нее вопросы. Особенно в тот момент, когда она старательно надиктовывала ему необходимые характеристики будущего партнера, вплоть до напоминания проверить его родословную («Печать, обязательно смотри на печать!») и не забыть спросить про болезни. Особенно наследственные — если такие были замечены.

Грантеру невесту так выбирать не будут, если до этого когда-нибудь дойдет. Да оно и понятно, его-то потенциальное потомство (от этой мысли Грантер поежился) на медали претендовать бы точно не смогло.

– Все, дорогой, я очень надеюсь, что ты все-все записал. В любом случае, ты уже не мальчик, надеюсь, сообразишь купить нужную литературу или сходить в библиотеку. Или, на худой конец, посмотришь в интернете.

– Мам.

– Только никаких первых попавшихся объявлений! Понял? Выбирай внимательно!

– Мам, – повторил Грантер с уже большим нажимом.

– Милый, я серьёзно! Я не хочу никакого больного или уродливого потомства для моей малышки Сисси! – она не добавила «особенно уродливого», но Грантер и так понял по ее безупречной интонации.

– Мама.

– Все, дорогой, нам пора ехать. Увидимся в сентябре! Обнимаю, буду скучать, поцелуй за меня Сисси!

И отключилась так быстро, что Грантер не успел попрощаться. Он с тоской посмотрел на полный умеренного идиотизма запрос в поисковике, на отсутствие какой-либо системы в его конспекте ценных маменькиных указаний — крупнее всего было написаны два слова, «красивый» (обведено жирным и дважды подчеркнуто) и «здоровый» (обведено пунктиром, больше от скуки), видимо, отражавших общую суть всех требований. И наконец, перевёл взгляд на клетку в углу.

Толстая, белая и пушистая тёзка императрицы важно жевала капустный лист и, казалось Грантеру, смотрела на него с ехидством, какое обычно свойственно младшим детям в семье, которые становятся любимчиками.

«Красивый и здоровый кролик париж спаривание» в строке поиска выдавало сплошную порнографию, и Грантер провел несколько минут в борьбе с искушением забить на все это предприятие и нажать на первую же ссылку. Сисси, словно догадываясь о его сомнениях, громко фыркнула.

– Да понял я, понял, – вздохнул Грантер. – Твоя сексуальная жизнь важнее моей.

И, придя к этому неутешительному заключению, он решил начать с простого запроса на форумы кролиководов.

*

Тремя часами и парой кружек чая после Грантер понял, что раньше он был о людях гораздо лучшего мнения. «Ищем невесту торчеухому львенку». «Пуфыстик в поиске дамы сердца». «Крольчонку не терпится стать настоящим кролем». «Масик ищет свою масю». Сюсюкающий тон владельцев животинок можно было практически слышать на страничке, как если бы там был встроен плеер. На страничке с блестящим анимированным фоном. Линеечками. Разноцветными шрифтами. В две тысячи четырнадцатом году. Что было непонятно Грантеру, так это то, что на этих сайтах действительно сидели люди, и, судя по количеству комментариев, в самом деле находили искомое. Впрочем, эти удивительные факты не могли облегчить его жизнь: мадам Грантер вряд ли бы благосклонно выслушала и, что важнее, поверила тому, что на её драгоценную Сисси не нашлось хоть одного достойного кролика во всём Париже. Тот факт, что с их хозяевами Грантер предпочел не связываться во имя сохранения своего психического здоровья, оправданием стал бы весьма паршивым.

Грантер искренне боялся этих людей, но гнева драгоценной маман он боялся еще больше. Забив в поиске дату посвежее, он приступил к сортировке предложений согласно надиктованным ранее критериям и здравому смыслу.

*

Маменькины пожелания неожиданно оказались такими же трудно удовлетворяемыми, как и эстетические запросы Грантера по поводу сайтов. Зачем-то ей понадобилось найти именно венского голубого кролика, и поэтому из всех адекватно оформленных объявлений приходилось вычленять те, к которым прилагалось фото серого пушистого комка.

В конечном итоге выбор Грантера сузился до примерно десятка вариантов, из которых часть пришлось отсеять сразу — хозяева кроликов были, как это прояснилось после нескольких коротких телефонных разговоров, в тот момент вне Парижа.  
Дальнейший выбор определила банальная лень Грантера: объезжать нужных ему кроликов он решил по принципу географической близости. В конце концов, это ему предстояло таскаться по городу с клеткой с Сисси, которая то и дело грозила отвалить от страха горстку черных шариков помёта — как-то неловко попадать в такую ситуацию, находясь в метро. Или в такси. Да и даже просто на улице.

Первым в списке Грантера был кролик, живущий около Люксембургского сада, что, как ему казалось, было идеальным вариантом – чтобы добраться туда от Латинского квартала, ему не пришлось бы даже спускаться в метро. Однако милая девушка, взявшая трубку, настойчиво упросила его сначала познакомиться на нейтральной территории – которой и был выбран сад – потому что её кролик, Инспектор (Грантер с трудом сдержал неуместный смешок), «очень застенчивый и он может, к сожалению, испугаться вашей крольчихи – хотя я уверена, что она прелестна, но вот такой у меня малыш – и ничего не получится». Поэтому рано утром, когда все приличные парижане спешили в офисы, Грантер стоял у входа в Люксембургский сад с крольчихой на поводке и с трудом соображал, около которой клумбы они договорились встретиться. Но, кажется, Сисси понимала географию сада куда лучше него, потому что она сразу куда-то поскакала, и Грантеру не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать за крольчихой в надежде, что она приведет его, куда надо. И действительно: вскоре он увидел девушку, которая сидела и читала книжку, а на ее руке был намотан поводок, который заканчивался где-то под скамейкой. При ближайшем рассмотрении заканчивался он пухленьким кролем.

– Эм, привет, – кашлянул он. – Я Грантер, а вы, видимо, Козетта?

Девушка лучезарно улыбнулась, отложила книгу и в приветственном жесте расцеловала Грантера в обе щёки. В тот момент он готов был поклясться, что в кустах, растущих сразу за скамейкой, раздалось чье-то сдавленное кряканье, но решил не обращать на это внимания, а вместо этого поспешил объяснить ситуацию:

– Знаете, вообще-то это крольчиха моей мамы, поэтому я понятия не имею, что с ней делать. Знаю только то, что через месяц ей нужно родить крольчат.

– Справедливости ради, вам-то и не нужно ничего делать. Если питомцы договорятся между собой, – Козетта очень осторожно подбирала слова, неосознанно поглаживая поводок, – то вам останется просто ждать окрола, ну и желательно до этого помочь крольчихе соорудить что-то типа гнезда. Как вашу зовут?

– Сисси. И может, на «ты»? 

Кусты крякнули еще громче, отчего кролик Козетты выскочил из-под скамейки и прижался к ногами хозяйки. Сама Козетта, казалось, ничего не заметила.

– С удовольствием. А моего зовут Инспектор. Твоя – в честь императрицы?

– Разумеется. Маман решила, что этот пушистый комок достоин не только королевского обращения, но и королевского имени. Ты бы видела, что для неё дома соорудили – можно сказать, что я сбежал в Париж от одной только зависти.

– Ты не отсюда?

– Ну, как сказать. Я живу здесь с семнадцати лет, поэтому мне уже город как родной. Но вся родня – в Тулузе. И этот монстр тоже должен быть там, – кивнул Грантер на Сисси, которая была занята запутыванием поводка вокруг его ног. С каждым новым кругом она пыталась дернуть Инспектора за ухо, но тот успевал отскакивать, – но маман с мужем уехали на острова и одновременно с этим решили, что им необходимо обзавестись потомством от настоящего парижского кролика. 

– Знаешь, я не думаю, что для кроликов как-то важен город проживания.

– Я тоже, но попробуй объясни это маме!

Козетта замолчала и опустила взгляд, наклонилась, чтобы почесать Инспектора за ушком. Кусты за их скамейкой зашевелились, что, учитывая безветренное утро, было уже откровенно подозрительно. Грантер хотел было проверить, но тут Козетта ответила:

– Не знаю, у меня нет мамы. Умерла, когда я была очень маленькой. 

Грантер испытал желание немедленно нырнуть в куст и остаться там на ближайшие полчаса.

– О, прости, я не хотел. Но у тебя же есть кто-то из родных? – желание поселиться в кусте только усилилось. – Боже, я снова. Извини. Тактичность не мой конёк.

– Всё нормально, не переживай, – она снова улыбнулась, и поправила упавшую на глаза чёлку. – У меня есть папа, так что не жалуюсь.

– Хорошо. Это хорошо.

Козетта кивнула в ответ.

– Итак, как надо сводить кроликов? – выпалил Грантер в надежде, что это не будет звучать как откровенная попытка сменить тему.

В течение всего разговора его не покидало ощущение неловкости, будто лучшим вариантом было бы извиниться и уйти. Сисси всё так же скакала вокруг – насколько это позволял поводок. В это время Козетта взяла дело в свои руки, а точнее, подняла Инспектора и развернула его лицом к крольчихе. Инспектор, впрочем, не высказывал особенного интереса и пауза затягивалась. Когда примятый росток одуванчика стал для него любопытнее дамы, Грантер не выдержал:

– Слушай, мне кажется, ничего у них не получится.

– Да, наверное, ты прав, – скорбно кивнула Козетта. – Жаль, тогда прости за твоё время.

– Ничего страшного, я всё равно тут рядом живу. В любом случае, был рад познакомиться.

– Взаимно. Ну что ж, Грантер, хорошего дня? И успехов, скажем так, в личной жизни? – ее глаза хитро блеснули, так что не было понятно, имела она в виду личную жизнь крольчихи или самого Грантера.

– Спасибо, милая. Тебе того же самого, – Грантер поднял Сисси на руки, подмигнул Козетте на прощание и направился к выходу из парка. Возможно, в том было виновато его чересчур богатое воображение, но ему показалось, что кусты торжествующее и немного злорадно затрещали.

*

Не обнаружив какого бы то ни было желания идти домой, Грантер устроился в небольшом и довольно туристическом кафе, крайние столики которого позволяли привязать Сисси так, чтобы ей было, где побегать. Потягивая кофе, он смотрел сохранённые в телефоне заметки и наугад выбирал между кроликом из Марэ и кроликом с Бастилии. Остановившись в итоге на первом, он набрал номер. К его огромному удивлению, ответил мужской голос.

– Да, слушаю, говорите! – Судя по всему, у ответившего были какие-то проблемы, потому что на заднем фоне что-то упало с громким стуком и послышался сдавленный мат.

– Я прошу прощения, возможно, я не вовремя? 

– Нет, все нормально. У меня не определился номер, кто вы?

Шум в трубке наконец стих.

– Я по объявлению. Про спаривание кроликов. У меня есть крольчиха.

– О.

Выразив одним звуком целую гамму эмоций, собеседник замолчал, и Грантеру снова показалось, что он сказал что-то не то. День явно не задался.

Тем временем голос в трубке ожил:

– Замечательно!

– Что?

– Что – что?

– Что замечательно? – повторил Грантер, ощущая себя персонажем комедии абсурда.

– Что у вас есть крольчиха.

– Я тоже рад, – за время разговора рука Грантера уже успела прилипнуть к его лбу, потому что боже, того парня вообще учили с людьми общаться или где? – Так ближе к делу, к вам можно заехать?

– Зачем?

Это явно будет долгий и тяжёлый разговор.

– Хорошо, сначала. На одном из форумов по разведению кроликов вы или не вы, не знаю, оставили сообщение про то, что у вас есть кролик, и вы можете его, скажем так, предоставить, для разведения. Соответственно вопрос: могу я сейчас к вам приехать с крольчихой? – Никогда раньше Грантер не чувствовал себя так глупо.

– А, это. Да, простите, сразу не сообразил. Если вам удобно сейчас – в принципе, можете приехать, я свободен. 

Аллилуйя, наконец-то дошло.

– Замечательно, уточните, пожалуйста, адрес?..

*

Уже через полчаса Грантер стоял перед подъездом с крольчихой на руках и докуривал вторую сигарету, честно выдувая дым как можно дальше от мордочки Сисси. На звонок в домофон никто не отвечал уже минут пять, и Грантер уже собрался было сдаться и отправиться домой, как дверь распахнулась и оттуда вылетел взъерошенный кудрявый парень с кучей палок и ткани в руках.

– О, парень с крольчихой! – громко поприветствовал тот. Голос, впрочем, отличался от услышанного в трубке.

– Автографов не даю, – автоматически отозвался Грантер. Парень довольно хохотнул.

– Тебя там ждут. Третий этаж, первая слева от лестницы дверь, звонок не работает, лучше стучись. Удачной случки!

Парень освободил проем, указывая на проход по мере возможности своей незанятой кучей флагов (чем оказалась при внимательном рассмотрении мешанина палок и тряпок), дождался, пока в подъезд протиснется Грантер, и исчез, не преминув на прощание пошевелить бровями. Последний же начал раздумывать, удачная ли была идея связываться с этим сумасшедшим домом. 

Сомнения отпали, когда дверь открыл хозяин кролика. Он выглядел как последний человек, который завел бы кролика в качестве питомца: люди такого типажа, по мнению Грантера, были склонны скорее держать дома собак, довольно крупных и идеально выдрессированных. Лабрадоров, например. Или голден ретриверов.

Грантеру пришлось силой вырывать себя из неожиданно яркой фантазии, как пес и его хозяин бегают с утра вдоль набережной, пока раннее солнце играет в его волосах – шерсти, Грантер имел в виду шерсти – золотистыми бликами.

– Привет.

– Привет.

Даже если стилем общения этого парня было «если вы обращаетесь ко мне, я постою и подожду, пока мне в деталях не объяснят, что от меня надо», то Грантер, наверное, мог бы понять и простить. Однако здравый смысл подсказывал, что стоять и рассматривать незнакомых людей несколько нетактично, и особенно нетактично – приходить с этой целью к ним домой, поэтому Грантер вкратце пересказал, зачем он пришел и как оказался на пороге Анжольраса (одинокая буква напротив кнопки звонка у двери подъезда, оказалось, обозначала эту фамилию).

Тот предложил Грантеру кофе и пиццу – странное сочетание, но сейчас Грантер проглотил бы и что похуже, – а крольчихе немного морковной ботвы, и оба с радостью приняли предложение. Пока готовился кофе, Грантер рассматривал квартиру и не мог не оценить минималистичную обстановку: большинство его знакомых, наоборот, предпочитали забивать все возможное пространство, так что сейчас его глаза просто отдыхали. Кухня соединялась с прихожей широкими двойными дверями, так что обзора хватало. Единственное, что как-то выбивалось из общей картины, – странные коробки в рядочек у стенки, набитые, на первый взгляд, каким-то строительным мусором. 

Чашка кофе и тарелка с пиццей появились на столе и отвлекли Грантера от разглядывания квартиры.

– Черный, сахар и молоко нужны?

– Нет, спасибо. Не люблю разбавлять.

– Аналогично. Так откуда ты там мой телефон достал? – спросил он таким спокойным тоном, словно ему каждый день названивали с незнакомых номеров. Не то что бы это было маловероятно.

Грантер открыл ссылку на телефоне и протянул Анжольрасу. Тот посмотрел несколько секунд на экран, нахмурился, зачем-то что-то написал на подвернувшейся под руку салфетке и вернул аппарат.

– Ясно, ладно. В конце концов, могло быть и хуже.

– М? – Грантер вопросительно изогнул бровь, пробуя кофе, который, в свою очередь, оказался весьма недурным.

Анжольрас устало потер виски и облокотился на стол. Его пальцы отстукивали по дереву раздраженную дробь.

– Если объяснять коротко – то да, у меня действительно есть кролик, а ещё есть мать, которая жаждет меня женить. Видимо, она уже совсем отчаялась.

– Погоди, она разместила на форуме кролиководов объявление от твоего имени, с твоим телефоном и описанием кролика, чтобы к тебе случайно зашла типа по делам какая-нибудь милая девица? – Грантер не знал, аплодировать ему такой хитрости или тихо радоваться, что его собственная матушка еще не дошла до такого.

– Именно.

– Радикальные методы. Хотя могло и сработать. Я же пришел. Хотя я явно не понравлюсь твоей маме, какая бы она ни была.

Анжольрас улыбнулся уголками губ. Даже такая недоулыбка сразу смягчала весь его облик, от упрямой линии подбородка до неестественно светлых глаз.

– И не говори. Нет, сначала она, конечно, просто приглашала меня в гости в то время, когда по какому-то загадочному совпадению к ней забегали подруги с их дочерьми, а потом я начал игнорировать приглашения. Ну и вот.

– Что, дочки были настолько страшные?

– Страшные? Да нет, почему. Нормальные. Обычные. Ну, я не знаю. – Анжольрас повел плечами, а выражение лица у него было такое, будто он впервые задумался о внешности тех его приглашенных невест.

– Не знаешь, красивая или нет девушка? Это как? – Анжольрасу на вид было около двадцати пяти, и наступила очередь Грантера удивляться.

– Просто никогда о них не задумывался. 

– Ты по мальчикам, что ли? – брякнул Грантер прежде, чем успел подумать. Недоумение на лице Анжольраса подсказало Грантеру, что для него день неловких вопросов продолжается.

– Чего?

– Ты извини, если что, я сегодня как-то много бестактной чуши несу, не обращай внимания, – он невинно отхлебнул еще кофе. – Так что ничего. 

– Нет, почему ты решил, что я гей?

Грантер уставился на того в недоумении. Он, кажется, сюда кроликов разводить приехал? Тогда почему он сидит на кухне, пьет кофе и говорит парню, с которым он ещё и часа не знаком, что тот гей? Либо с ума сошел мир, либо он сам. 

– Ты сейчас вот спрашиваешь про какие-нибудь логичные объяснения того, почему я в ответ на банальную ситуацию предположил, что ты гей?

– Да.

Такая прямота несколько обескуражила даже Грантера.

– Ну. Всё просто. Если тебя не привлекают девочки, значит, тебя привлекают мальчики, так? 

– Не обязательно же кто-от кого-то должен привлекать. Хотя надо бы эту мысль внушить матери. Может, хоть это сработает.

– А найти кого-то для тебя не вариант? Просто из любопытства? Или чтоб пару раз в год показывать родителям и клятвенно обещать жениться совсем скоро?

Анжольрас, кажется, искренне оскорбился.

– Слушай, я может, и не очень хорошо разбираюсь в этих межличностных отношениях, но сдаётся мне, что это как-то неправильно. Разве нет?

Грантер пожал плечами.

– Всегда можно найти кого-нибудь, кому это будет тоже выгодно.

– Например?

Грантер хотел что-то ответить, но в это время дверь прихожей распахнулась и раздался радостный крик: «Я нашел куст с Мариусом внутри!». Пришедшим оказался тот самый парень, которого Грантер встретил у подъезда – правда, а этот раз он был с пустыми руками, но в компании упомянутого Мариуса-из-куста. Судя по выражению лица последнего, он предпочитал бы и оставаться в кусте.

Шумный парень прошествовал на кухню и пожал Грантеру руку.

– Курфейрак, хозяин этого скромного жилища, очень рад тебя видеть в гостях, но не буду рад, если и ты тоже пришел сюда жить. И так двое с половиной нахлебников, ты уж извини.

– А половина кто?

– Франц, конечно же.

Анжольрас, поставив на стол еще две чашки кофе, вернулся в разговор.

– Франц – это, собственно, кролик.

– Достаточно… Представительное имя для кролика, – отметил Грантер неуверенно, уже не зная, чего неловкого он еще сможет успеет в этот день. Скорее всего, даже эта реплика несла в себе какой-то неизвестный ему смысл, потому что Курфейрак разразился смехом.

– О, дорогой, изначально это была Франция!

– И что с ней стало?

Анжольрас, уже несколько покрасневший, развернулся к Курфейраку и начал было обещать медленные пытки, если тот ещё раз – непонятно, что, потому что Курфейрак зажал рот Анжольраса ладонью.

– А однажды оказалось, что у Франции проснулся инстинкт бычка-осеменителя, и первым это почувствовала нога вот этого нашего общего знакомого.

– Курфейрак, напомни мне, почему мы вообще дружим, – прошипел уже откровенно багровый Анжольрас.

– Потому что именно мне пришла идея переименовать Францию во Франца. И вообще, потому что я умница. Ладно, голубки, мы, пожалуй, оставим вас готовиться к плотским утехам, а то мне кажется, Мариус будет сбивать всех с настроя своим несчастным видом.  
В этот раз имя Курфейрака прошипели с двух сторон. Что, впрочем, не помешало Мариуса удалиться вслед за хозяином квартиры.

Грантер вопросительно приподнял бровь, глядя на Анжольраса, и тот только махнул рукой:

– Скажи спасибо, что ты не застал его в период пубертата. Вот тогда было неловко, а сейчас ещё всё в рамках приличия. Хотя иногда раздражает, не без этого.

Анжольрас опустил кружку с остатками кофе в раковину и неожиданно спросил:

– А ты, собственно, знаешь, как свести кроликов?

*

Когда выяснилось, что оба они новички в этом деле («Кролиководческие девственники», – озвучил это Грантер у себя в голове, почему-то голосом Курфейрака), было решено обратиться к всезнающему гуглу. Гугл был безжалостен:

– Перед случкой надо обязательно проверить у самки наличие охоты: половая петля должна быть порозовевшей и увеличенной, только после этого можно подсаживать самку к самцу, – зачитал Анжольрас недрогнувшим голосом. Грантер мысленно аплодировал. – Хорошо. Бери свою крольчиху.

– А почему я?

– А кто, я?

– Я понятия не имею, куда смотреть!

– Я тем более.

Грантер посмотрел на притихшую в углу Сисси, Анжольрас посмотрел на Сисси, Сисси посмотрела на огрызок ботвы.

– Курфейрак?

– Курфейрак.

Когда тот снова появился в комнате, ему торжественно была вручена крольчиха, зачитана инструкция с сайта и показаны картинки для пущей наглядности. Закатив глаза и пробормотав что-то в духе «вот оно, мое наказание» он всё же выполнил требуемое. 

– Ну?

– Что ну? Наверное, все в порядке. Для вас. Что дальше?

– Подсадить ее в клетку к Францу.

Клетка Франца занимала приличный участок возле внешней стены гостиной, так что часть её была залита солнцем, а часть оставалась в тени, и выглядела весьма уютно; что бы там ни было с его предысторией, но о кролике явно заботились. Сам виновник торжества вполне бодро заскакал по клетке, когда к нему подсадили новую подругу.

– Мариус! Иди сюда и посмотри, что такое секс!

Анжольрас закатил глаза и вышел из комнаты, а Грантер про себя отметил, что ему нравятся эти люди.

– Тут, кстати, написано убрать посторонние предметы из клетки. Еще есть смысл или уже поздно и лучше не вмешиваться? – Анжольрас вернулся с ноутбуком и продолжил изучать руководство.

– Я бы провел аналогию с жизненной ситуацией, но ты не поймешь.

– Курфейрак, когда-нибудь из-за твоих комментариев ты попадёшь в неприятности.

– И с их же помощью легко из них выберусь, солнышко.

Тем временем кролики, кажется, успели познакомиться друг с другом поближе и, судя по всему, остались довольны друг другом.

– Мариус! – опять ожил Курфейрак. – Ты сейчас всё пропустишь! И если пропустишь, я обещаю, ты всю жизнь будешь выдерживать ровно столько же, сколько этот кролик, так что лучше тебе появиться здесь!

– Твоя магия рода де Курфейраков на меня не действует. – Мариус всё вышел из спальни и присоединился к наблюдателям. – Вам только попкорна не хватает.

– Тебя за ним посылать бесполезно, да?

Глаза Курфейрака по степени умиления могли соперничать с, собственно, кроличьими.

– Даже не надейся. 

Ещё через минуту действия Франц пискнул и упал на бок.

– Анжольрас. Я надеюсь, что стереотип о похожести хозяев на своих питомцев не распространяется на тебя? Я был бы очень разочарован. И не только я, – Курфейрак загадочно пошевелил бровями, пока Грантер старательно сохранял честное и невинное выражение лица, всем видом показывая, что не понимает грязных намеков Курфейрака.

Анжольрас же и вовсе предпочел Курфейрака проигнорировать, вновь обращаясь к инструкции:

– Подождем пять минут и вытащим крольчиху из клетки. Потом через шесть дней можешь прийти ещё раз, если мы посадим их в клетку и ничего не случится, или там, она отбиваться будет, то значит, она беременна.

– Прекрасно. 

Внезапно Мариус подал голос.

– Я видел тебя сегодня в Люксембургском саду!

Все присутствующие в удивлении и с идеальной синхронностью обернулись на него. Повисло молчание, причем если Анжольрас и Грантер просто не знали, что сказать, то Курфейрак откровенно наслаждался театральной паузой, несмотря на то, что его явно разрывало от потенциальных комментариев.

Мариус, чей цвет лица уже мог соперничать с оттенком лопастей самой известной мельницы Монмартра, сбивчиво начал свои объяснения:

– Нет, то есть да, то есть все не так, как вы думаете! Там, в общем, я иногда там гуляю и не только я там гуляю…

– Друг мой, как это тонко подмечено, это ведь общественный парк.

– Не придирайся и не сбивай меня. Так вот, там часто гуляет одна девушка, и сегодня она тоже была там, и он вот, – на этом моменте Мариус не слишком тактично указал пальцем на Грантера, – с ней разговаривал.

– Козетта? Тебе номерок, что ли, подсказать? 

– Ее зовут Козетта! – лицо Мариуса озарилось. Курфейрак закатил глаза.

– О боже, кажется, он нашел свой бутончик. Друзья мои, только что наши ряды покинул наш бравый товарищ. Помянем его достойно и не будем держать зла. Или просто не давай ему никаких номеров, – закончил он, обращаясь к Грантеру.

Его последнее замечание выбивалось из общей болтовни некомфортной, почти напряженной серьезностью, однако Грантер решил особенно над этим не задумываться, тем более что можно было уже ретироваться. Обменявшись с новыми знакомыми контактами и обещанием увидеться через недельку, Грантер и Сисси уехали домой.

*

После нескольких дней отчетов перед матерью о том, что все в порядке и к сроку ее будут ждать крольчата, – обещаний несколько преждевременных, зато способствующих миру в семье, – Грантер все же решил еще раз набрать номер Анжольраса. В этот раз тот ответил не сразу, и его голос звучал как-то приглушённо.

– Да.

– Привет, это…

– У меня определился твой номер. Чего ты хочешь?

Грантер несколько опешил. Если в первый раз голос Анжольраса звучал резко из-за непонятного шума на заднем фоне, то сейчас казалось, что он был за что-то зол именно на Грантера лично.

– Эм, извини? Я снова не вовремя?

Молчание в трубке затянулось на несколько секунд.

– Нет, извини, тут просто… Случилось всякое. Неважно. Так ты что-то хотел?

– Ну, вообще-то да, мы же вроде договаривались, что я заеду с животным еще раз. Так, проверить. – Интересно, что такого могло случиться за те несколько дней, в чем мог явно быть замешан Грантер?

– А, да. Ладно, хорошо. Только можешь заехать где-то в обеденное время? Ненадолго, – Анжольрасу явно было неуютно, но он усердно старался оставаться вежливым, что в свою очередь заставляло уже самого Грантера чувствовать себя неуютно.

– Без проблем, а что случилось?

– При встрече объясню. Как подойдешь – звони, домофон не работает.

– Я знаю.

– До встречи.

Анжольрас первый повесил трубку.

*

Вопреки оговоренному, Анжольрас уже ждал Грантера на улице, когда тот завернул в нужный переулок.

– Привет, а почему…

– Нет времени объяснять, давай переждем там вот, – Анжольрас махнул рукой на угол старой церкви, чей потертый фасад угрожающе кренился в сторону улицы. Уже там Грантер снова попробовал поинтересоваться, в чём дело. Анжольрас не отрывал взгляда от своего переулка, но ответил:

– Это Курфейрак. Они с Мариусом довольно сильно поругались пару дней назад, и лучше тебе сейчас с ним не сталкиваться.

– А я-то в чем провинился?

– Косвенно. Мне кажется, это все как-то связано с той девушкой из парка, – Анжольрас поморщился, как будто сама попытка анализировать происходящее причиняла ему физическую боль. – Забудь, все устаканится рано или поздно, Курфейрак отходчивый, но когда злится – лучше не трогать. Просто, скажем так, если не хочешь, чтобы на тебя мимоходом вылили литр яда – стоит подождать, пока он уйдет.

И действительно, вскоре они наблюдали, как Курфейрак быстрым шагом покидает квартал. Его согнутая спина имела вид практически скорбный.

*

Уже в квартире Анжольрас, не спрашивая, разлил еще горячий кофе по чашкам, и внезапно поблагодарил Грантера.

– Кстати, спасибо. Если бы не ты, я бы понятия не имел обо всей этой афере с кроликами.

– Предпринял какие-нибудь действия?

– Да, удалил все везде. Маме, правда, не рассказывал, пусть остается в уверенности, что ее план работает. Может, хоть какое-то время поживу спокойно. – Усмехнулся Анжольрас.

– Всегда рад быть полезным.

Анжольрас кивнул.

– А кстати, чем ты по жизни занимаешься? – светская беседа в его исполнении казалась чем-то неестественным, чужеродным, почти подозрительным, поэтому Грантер отвечал с осторожностью.

– Ничем особенным. Фриланс, в основном. Логотипы всякие рисую, или что другое. На еду и выпивку хватает, хотя я не слишком требователен. А что?

– Ничего, просто прикидываю, можешь ли ты еще где быть полезным.

Несколько опешив, Грантер не нашелся, что ответить, и приподнял Сисси в вопросительном жесте. 

– Она выглядит беременной, – произнес Анжольрас с такой душераздирающей серьезностью, что Грантер не решился усомниться в его опыте в области беременности. – Но давай проверим.

Как и ожидалось, посаженная в клетку к Францу Сисси показала крайнее недовольство и немедленно была вытащена. Анжольрас с неожиданной нежностью коснулся ее взъерошенной шерстки и спросил:

–Ты веришь в совпадения? – когда ответом ему послужил удивленный взгляд Грантера, он улыбнулся уже знакомой сдержанной улыбкой и пояснил: – Я про кроликов. Франц и Сисси, понимаешь?

– Я посмотрю на количество крольчат, и тогда уже буду решать, верю или нет. Тебе, кстати, один полагается, наверное. На этот счет есть какие-то правила?

Анжольрас только покачал головой.

– Оставь себе. Кстати, куда ты их денешь?

– Не знаю, – Грантер пожал плечами. – Думаю, в сентябре маман заберет всех домой, в Тулузу. Моя квартира не очень-то и подходит для содержания домашних животных.

В том, как Анжольрас себя держал, явственно читалось желание развить беседу, что-то спросить, или уточнить, или добавить, но неловкость, с которой их знакомство началось, вернулась непрошенным гостем, и теперь они оба неуверенно переминались с ноги на ногу, не зная, как попрощаться, если прощаться совсем не хочется.

Решив избавить их обоих от мучений, Грантер решительно направился к двери, но прямо перед ней замялся. Анжольрас, почти зеркаля его позу, облокотился на косяк и продолжил смотреть на него этим странным, задумчивым и несколько отрешенным взглядом, словно высчитывая что-то у себя в голове, но уже спустя минуту спохватился и открыл дверь.

Грантер уже шагнул на лестницу, когда ему донеслось вдогонку:

– Увидимся.

Грантер обернулся так резко, что Сисси недовольно зафырчала в качнувшейся клетке.

– Обязательно, – тихо ответил он, смущенный собственной порывистостью.

– Обязательно, – эхом повторил Анжольрас.


End file.
